Maka X Kyler
by Catherine X Kyler
Summary: This is just a start but I hope you like it. :)
1. Memories

Maka x Kyler - Memories

**~Be Age 9 You~  
><strong>  
>I stand in front of my best friend since I was born and my major crush, Maka Albarn. Looking down at my feet, I waited for her to react the news.<p>

"Y-you're moving," Maka asks in disbelief. All I can do was nod to confirm her question.

"W-when," she asked, tears in her eyes.

"T-today," I manage to whisper out.

"Where?"

"I don't know what it's called, but I know I am moving somewhere far."

"Why didn't you tell me," She asked. I look up at her to see her tear running down her cheek.

"I-I didn't want you to leave me." I yelled out. "I don't you want you to be mad at me, because…" I gently cup her side of her face and capture her lips with mine. Maka stands in shock while tears came down to my face. Before Maka can react, I pull away. Both of our faces are bright red in embarrassment. "… I really like you Maka."

"Kyler! Come on! It's time to go!" My dad calls from the car and I rushed off to the car.

"Bye," I called out from the window waving to Maka and her mom and dad. I guess her dad was angry that I kissed his daughter, but shows no expression of it. Maka is the only one not waving her hand, but her hand is touching the spot where I kissed her. As soon as the car and some moving trucks started moving farther down, I couldn't see her as I disappeared to the new life I was heading to.

"Hey Kyler." Dad said.

"Yes Dad?"

"So, did you do it?"

"Yes… I-I kissed her."

"I guess that was good of you for showing your feelings to her."

"I think it's ok that I did it. Um… Will we ever come back here?"

"I'm sure that you can go to Death city by yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"When you are older, you can go to Death City by yourself."

"Ok…"

"You should go to sleep Kyler. It's going to be a long ride." Mom said

"Yes mom," I said as I lay back on the seat and went to sleep. I hope Mom is right about it…

**-6 years later-**

~Be present (Equals 15 year old) you~

It has been 6 or 7 year since I had moved and I am happy to be back to Death city. Nina, my devil weapon, and I already had an apartment already as soon we got to Death City. It took us about a couple of days or so to arrange our stuff in our apartment. I sigh as the sunset is coming, Nina and I were on the couch watching Hellsing Ultimate, but Nina looked at me with a worried look.

"Hey Kyler," She said to me.

"Yes Nina," I respond to her as I was thinking about my past.

"Are you ok? You look very sad."

"I'm ok… just having a flash back that's all."

"What was your flash back?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I am your best friend and this friend will always be right behind your back, because since you are my meister and I'm your weapon."

"Ok… whatever I say must stay in the apartment?"

"OK!"

"Alright… So, I when I was 9, I had this huge crush on a girl ever since I was born…"

"Who's the girl you are talking about?"

"Her name is, Maka."

"Aright… go on."

"Before I moved, she was asking me to stay here, but I couldn't since I needed a better education. Before, I went to my car, I kissed her."

"Why would you that?"

"I finally had the courage to kiss her."

"Oh."

"I don't even know how I gained the courage to do it."

"Oh well… It's time to sleep."

"Alright then… Good night Nina."

"Night Kyler."

We got up and headed to our rooms. As I lay on my bed, I started to think of one of those memories like I watching a video, over and over again. Now that I was tired, I closed my eyes and went to sleep so I can be rested for the morning…

**-Next day-  
><strong>  
>I was woken up by a scream from Nina when she said, "KYLER WE GOT TO GO NOW! WE ARE LATE!" I got up quickly and got dressed up into my black dress shirt and my khaki pants. I quickly headed out of my room and into the kitchen and ate the breakfast that Nina made. "How long did we sleep?" I asked. "We must have gone to bed at 9… So, I guess we are 6 hours late," She answered as she quickly ate her breakfast.<p>

_Damn… we over slept that much!?_ Kyler thought.

We finished our breakfast and headed out the door. We locked everything up as we headed outside and had to run to the DWMA.

"So?" Nina asked as we headed up to the long stairs. "Do you think your crush is in the academy?"

"I'm not sure about that." I answered with a sad look on my face," Even if she is there, I might have messed up on our friendship and she might not be my friend again."

"Oh… cheer up Kyler! Maybe she has feelings for you, too."

"I hope so…"

As Nina and I are at the top, we have to stop to breath.

"I wish they had an escalator or something." Nina whined. "Those stairs are complete Bullshit!"

"At least we lost a few pounds or so while we went up." I said while taking a deep breath.

"Alright let's hurry and get to Lord Death I guess," Nina said as we headed inside, but was blocked by some dude with White haired.

"Hello there." He said and waved at us.

"Hi," I said and Nina said, "Sup."

"Are you guys new here?" he questioned.

"Yes we are." I answered. "Why?"

"Well, since you guys are about 6 hours late, I'm going to challenge you guys to a fight."

"What for?"

"To see if you're good enough to fight with and be the cool ones."

"BUT YOU CAN'T EVER SURPASS A GOD." A random person screamed.

Nina and I tried to find the person who screamed. I closed my eyes to find out who said that since I have could find their soul. When I closed my eyes, I found the person that screamed at us and he was about to… attack me!? I pushed Nina out of the way and dodged a powerful punch that was coming towards me. I opened my eyes to see a blue haired boy that almost hurt Nina and me.

"I guess we have to fight both of them." I said sighing since it wasted more time for us to get to class, "Aright let get this started!"

"Got it!" Nina yelled as she changed to our standard weapon which was a katana with the Satanic Devil Star on it. I grabbed her weapon form and use it.

_This is Nina's demon katana form it just doesn't have the Satanic star._

"Before we start." the white haired boy said. "My name is Soul."

"And my name is Black Star." The blue haired boy screamed. "I'm the biggest star in the world!"

"I bet you are a good star then." I said, complimenting him. "My Name is Kyler Jones."

"Wait." Soul said. "Did you just say Kyler Jones?"

"Yes I did." I answered. "Why do you know me?"

"Actually." Black Star said. "There is this girl named Maka who knows abo-."

"Wait Maka's here." I said. My eyes widened when I heard her name.

"Yes." Soul said. "And you wouldn't believe how much she was thinking of you."

I blushed when I heard that.

"Come on." Nina screamed. "Are we going to fight or what?!"

"Alright." I said while charging at them while Soul and Black Star did the same.

"Lets do this!"

**~Be Maka~  
>-Couple of minutes earlier-<br>**  
>It was another one of those days when there is another pair of student shows up and Soul and Black Star have to fight them. I sigh just to know where these pair of student is. Tsubaki was worried about me so she asked.<p>

"Hey Maka… are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said while I was fake reading my book, trying to ease my mind of Kyler.

"I'm ok…"

"It's sound like you have some kind of problem."

"Yeah… it's those days again."

"Oh I see…"

I stared at my book, until our teacher, Stein, said, "Maka, Tsubaki."

"Yes Sir," we both said in union.

"Would you come with me outside so we can see the two lose again?"

"Sure I guess." I said as I headed toward Stein and Tsubaki did the same. When we headed outside, I already noticed the same thing again and again. Soul and Black star are fighting another pair of the new students again, but something was weird though. I'm having butterflies in my stomach again and I wasn't sure who they were. I check the soul on the boy who was fighting the two idiots.

When I check the boy's soul, the feeling hit me, but, this feeling I have in me, it's telling me that I should kiss him. I wonder why that feeling is telling me that though. I examined the boy, who fought the two, and he looks so perfect. He has brown hair and his eyes are brown. His moves are the combination of karate and martial art. He looks so familiar, but I can't put the tip of my tongue on it. I couldn't remember the name, but the only name is my best friend and my crush, Kyler.

After a while, he took both them out. I swear this feeling I having right now is bothering me. I guess I should introduce myself. So, I headed to him and get ready to greet him. I hope I know what I am doing…

**~Back to you~  
><strong>  
>As the fight ended, that fight felt good when it comes to using hand to hand combat.<p>

"And another victory goes to us." Nina cheered as she changed back to her original form.

I chuckle for her silliness tone for winning. I looked back at the two only to find three more people behind Soul and Black Star.  
>I look at the teacher in a chair and he's is creepy, but good in a weird way cause of there is a screw in his head. Next, I looked at the blacked haired girl and she looked shy, but nice at the same time. I want to be her friend. Lastly, there is one girl caught my attention. Her hair style is short ponytails on either side, her eyes shines like emeralds. Why is she looks so familiar? She looks just like… Maka. She notices I was looking at her, but she was looking me while I was fighting Soul and Black Star.<p>

"Hello there." She said as she is walking toward my direction. I just waved at her just in case I might fuck up my sentence.

"Um… My name is Maka Albarn." she said while holding out her hand for a shake,

"What is your- Uh… Are you ok?" My eyes are widen with surprised and fear, hearing her name.

"I-I-I…," is all I can say. I really hate when I stutter. Nice Going Jackass.

"Are you ok?" Maka asked me again with worried look on her face. It is time to reveal me.

I just looked down and said. "Does the name Kyler Jones ring a bell to you?" When I look back up to her, Maka looks surprised to hear my name again.

"Yes. I know that name."

"Do you know his favorite color?"

"Why yes. His favorite color is red."

'Good she knows that one.'

"What is his favorite drink?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Do you remember what his dream was?"

"Yes. Kyler's dream was to become one of the warriors who kill Kishins for the good. Why are you telling me this?"

I look down on the floor again, hoping that she knows me again. She must've notice this and said. "S-so, you must be…"

"Yes," I said, trying to hold myself together. "I'm Kyler Jones." To my surprise, she hugs me and I could hear her crying. Oh… how I missed her warmth. I hug her back and she tries to say something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Maka," I said. "What did you say again?"

"I missed you." She said, looking up to me.

"I missed you too Maka." I said, smiling at her cause it good to see her again.

"Can I tell you something?" Maka asked.

"Sure… What is it?" I asked as I wipe her tears away. She slowly moves to whisper in your ear and says just loud enough for you to hear.

"After you moved, I never got the chance to say that I love you." I was shocked, but I didn't get to say anything as Maka pressed her lips against mine. She wrapped her hands around my neck so I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. I was shocked at first, not able to move, but after a few seconds or so, I relaxed into the kiss. My chest felt like it wanted to explode inside of me and I was sure everyone and when I say everyone I mean everyone… I mean the whole DWMA can hear my heart pounding right now. I slowly pulled away for air and I can hear dog whistles from Soul and Black Star. Maka was so irritated by it that she chops (not literally) on their head as she says 'Maka chop'. I chuckled of her actions and Maka blushed.

"So." I started to say. "Since we confessed to each other, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She happily yelled out and hugged me. I hugged her back and now I know that she loves me back. I really love this day!

Maka and I couldn't have been happier that we were that day.

Well that is the end of chapter 1. Next up is Chapter 2!

**~Skip 6 years~**

Maka and I were in my apartment staring at each other's naked bodies. We were both really happy.

"Maka," I said. "I love you so much."

"I love y- …" Maka was interrupted as we heard a large crash.

"Stay here Maka, I'll go check it out." I said. "Nina let's go."

"Yes sir," Nina said, " but you might want to get dressed first."

I was starting to turn bright red at the mention of me not wearing any clothing.

**~Outside~**

"Is that the best you got Stein," a woman in a lab coat said, " I have fed my snakes stronger prey than you."

"Dr. Stein," I yelled out.

"Stay back, it's too dangerous!" yelled Stein

"Nina!" I shouted as I ran toward the woman.

"Right, let's take that bitch down!" Nina said as she turned into the demon weapon.

"Nina, lets use soul resonance!" I shouted.

"Right!" Nina said in her demon weapon form.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Kyler and Nina said.

'So much power from two measly brats.' Medusa thought.

Stein looked surprised because of the power that was coming from Kyler's soul.

Nina on the other hand was happy that she could resonate that well with Kyler.

**~Inside~**

'I wonder if Kyler is ok out there.' Maka thought

[Spirit Enters.]

"Maka are you worried about Kyler?" asked Spirit.

"Y-yes I am worried about him papa." Maka responded.

"He will be fine, he knows what he is doing. He isn't just starting off." Spirit said trying to comfort his daughter.

**~Outside~**

"Come on Medusa is that the best you got?" Kyler said mockingly.

"You little piece of shit!" Medusa replied.

"So Stein you want to finish her off?" Kyler asked.

"Are you mad?" asked Medusa. "Him finishing me off. What can he do when his mind is filled with madness."

[Soul and Maka appears]

"Kyler are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Yes I am dear." Kyler responded. "I'm just taking out the trash."

Medusa looked at Kyler with rage and said to him, "You just think your so fucking funny don't you?"

Kyler smiled at said to her, "Listen here Witch, you fucked with the wrong person. You shall know true fear."

"Kyler!" shouted Stein.

"What is it Stein?" asked Kyler.

"Look out!" Maka shouted as Kyler noticed out of the corner of his eye a pink-haired boy with a black creature coming out of his back.

"Look at these weaklings, I want to kill them all." said the creature on the boy's back.

"I don't know how to handle this." the boy said.

Kyler responded to the boy's comment by saying, "So just who the hell are you, and what can't you deal with?"

The pink-haired boy suddenly stopped his complaining and glared at Kyler who was holding Nina.

"Another new person is here?" the boy asked.

"Yes I'm here, and answer my question, who the fuck are you!?" Kyler shouted at the boy.

Just then Kyler noticed that the creature on his back was gone.

"Where did that thing on your back go?" asked Kyler, when he realized that the boy had a sword in his hand.

Medusa finally decides to speak up and told Kyler, "That sword he is holding is no laughing matter."

Kyler gave Medusa a cold and distant glare that made her shudder.

"I asked the boy, not you." Kyler said as if Medusa's power is nothing compared to Nina's and his own.

"Medusa." said Stein. "I would learn to shut the fuck up if I were you, or don't you remember what Kyler did to you?" Stein asked her.

"Shut up Stein you couldn't even con-" Medusa was cut off by Kyler.

"Medusa you couldn't even take Stein out so you might want to listen to him and SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Kyler shouted at her.

"…" Medusa kept quiet.

"Kyler and Maka. Listen up." said Stein.

"Yes, sir?" Kyler and Maka said at the same time.

"To defeat this boy, you two must work together, if you don't then you will die." Stein was trying to warn Kyler but he realized he had failed at that when Kyler charged at the boy holding his sword.

"Maka doesn't need to get hurt Stein!" Kyler shouted.

At that moment Maka thought about the past when Kyler had told her that he loved her.

"Maka you know I never told you this before, but I was training to become stronger just so I could protect you." Kyler said while he and the pink-haired boy were clashing with their weapons.

At that moment Maka started to blush. "Kyler," Maka said, "you know I never got the chance to say that I love you."

At that moment Kyler and Nina started to fight even harder.

"Nina we need to use Soul Resonance once more!" Kyler shouted.

"OK!" Nina said. "Let's do this."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted.

Both of their energy increased by tenfold.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Medusa asked.

"I'm just your worst fucking nightmare." Kyler said calmly.

That was when Medusa noticed the Satanic Star on Nina and the blade turned fully black with a red aura.

Kyler saw Nina in her sword form and what she was licking her lips when she saw blood on Kyler's face.

"Kyler," Nina said calmly, "are you ready?"

"Yes Nina I am ready." Kyler responded to her question.

Medusa was freaking out so much that she began to believe that even Crona wouldn't be able to beat Kyler.

The pink-haired boy said, "My name is Crona, and I control the black blood."

"Black blood?" Kyler questioned him.

"The black blood is really dangerous to ordinary humans or ordinary meisters, but your not the ordinary human or meister. You have a special type of blood yourself. You control the katana of the devil. Am I right?" Medusa said.

"Nina is not the Devil's Katana. She is my Katana." Kyler said while glaring with an intention of killing look in his eyes.

"How is that even possible, since that girl has the Satanic Star on her blade?" Medusa asked.

"I am her meister she was originally a "Evil" blade, but that is not how I see her. Nina is my friend and she is treated as such. She is not evil because of her Satanic Star on her blade." Kyler explained.

Nina was smiling when she heard Kyler explain that she is his friend.

"Thank you Kyler." Nina said with the biggest smile on her face.

"No problem Nina," Kyler said, "I just spoke the truth and how close we are."

"Kyler is name, right Ragnarok?" Crona asked the little demon that is his blade.

Ragnarok's weapon form suddenly grew a mouth on the blade, "Yes you idiot." Ragnarok started to pull Crona's hair.

"OWW," Crona whined, "that hurts Ragnarok."

"Kyler!" Maka shouted to get his attention.

"Yes dear." Kyler shouted.

"Don't stall finish the kid while he is distracted, and please be careful." Maka said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry!" Kyler said. "I'll be fine, I'll see you at home."

"OK, good luck!" Maka said with a smile instead of a worried look.

"You said your name is Crona and you are the meister of the demon weapon Ragnarok right?" Kyler asked Crona.

"Yes I am the meister of the demon sword Ragnarok, and my name is Crona." Crona responded.

Kyler took a moment to think about what he was going to do since he was also curious about the Black Blood inside the young boy's body.

"Nina!" Kyler said, "You ready to finish this?"

"Yeah! Let's do it, lets beat finish it." Nina said happily.

"Ragnarok Screech Resonance!" Crona shouted.

"What the fuck is that?" Kyler asked.

The screech was so loud that Kyler and Nina had to do a Dark Soul Resonance to keep it together.

"Nina! We need to do the Dark Soul Resonance!" Kyler shouted.

"OK! Let's do it!" Nina said.

"DARK SOUL RESONANCE!" Kyler and Nina both said at the same time.

Kyler's outfit changed while in Dark Soul Resonance. Nina's form changed too into a more demonic looking blade with the Satanic Star still on the blade in the center. Kyler's out fit changed to wear he had a Black Suit that looked like it was made for the Devil himself. On the Black Suit, there was a Satanic Necklace with the Satanic Star. When Nina is in her "human form," she has a Black Dress that looks like she is the "Queen of Hell." It looked as if Kyler and Nina had changed so much that they were no longer themselves.

"Nina," Kyler said calmly, "let's go."

"Yes, sir." Nina said in a calm voice.

'What is with those two?' Medusa thought to herself.

Crona and Ragnarok were wondering what Kyler and Nina's abilities in their Dark Soul Resonance.

"Kyler!" Nina shouted out.

"Yes. What is it Nina?" responded Kyler.

"Watch how Crona's fighting style is." Nina answered.

"Ok." Kyler responded.

Kyler noticed the stance that Crona does. He thought that his stance was a bit strange for a swordsman.

"Kyler don't think he is a light-weight." Nina said.

"I know Nina, this kid is no light-weight." Kyler replied.

"Hey Crona, this Black Blood you have how deadly is it?" Kyler asked.

"…" Crona remained silent.

"Well fuck, I thought that would work." Kyler said to himself.

"Kyler?" Nina said in a worried voice.

"Yes Nina." Kyler responded.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes Nina I'm just being cautious around Crona because I don't know what his Black Blood can do." Kyler replied.

~Meanwhile Medusa and Stein are about to face off again~

'Just who the fuck are those two and why do they have so much power?' Medusa thought to herself.

"Medusa!" Stein shouted as he grabbed Spirit.

"What do you want Stein?" Medusa asked with an annoyed tone that he was still able to move.

"Stein wait!" Spirit called out.

"What is it Spirit?" Stein asked.

"Just watch the fight and don't worry about Medusa, she is the least of our troubles at this point." Spirit replied.

**~Meanwhile Maka is at home waiting for Kyler to return and Soul is watching TV~**

"Hey Maka." said Soul.

"Yeah, what is it?" she replied.

"When are we going to eat dinner?" Soul asked.

"When Kyler and Nina get home and no sooner." Maka answered.

"Damn!" Soul replied.

"Come home soon." Maka said under her breath.

**~Outside~**

"Nina we have to finish this battle soon, Maka and Soul are waiting for us at home." Kyler said.

"Right then let's wrap this thing up." Nina replied.

Before Kyler and Nina could respond, Crona struck Kyler with Ragnarok.

"What the fuck was that?" Kyler said before noticing that his clothing was no longer in Dark Soul Resonance.

"Kyler!" Nina shouted.

"Take that you annoying little bastard." said Ragnarok.

"Kyler are you ok?" Nina asked.

"…" Kyler seemed to be out of it.

"Lets end it Crona." Ragnarok ordered.

"I won't let you touch my meister!" Nina said in a worried voice.

'Looks like its over for those two brats.' Medusa thought to herself.

Just when things looked bad, there were two gun shots which seemed to attract everyone's attention.

"Who the hell was that?" Nina asked.

"My name is Death the Kidd." said the young man holding two pistols. (upside down) "These two are my death weapons."

The two pistols then turned back into their "human" state.

"Hi there, my name is Patti." said the childish one.

"I'm Liz." said the one who acted older than she was.

"The name's Kyler." Kyler said to them holding his right hand out to shake their hands.

"I'm Nina, I'm Kyler's weapon." Nina said with a smile.

"Kyler is it?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kyler replied.

"Are you the one that is with Maka?" Kidd asked.

"Yes Maka is my girlfriend." Kyler replied to Kidd's question.

"So he is the one we have been hearing about." Liz said.

At that moment Kidd saw Maka walking up to Kyler.

"Hi my sweet love." Maka said with a smile.

"Hi babe." Kyler replied to Maka with a smile on his face.

"Hey we are not done yet!" Ragnarok screamed.

"Hey shut the fuck up!" Kyler said to him.

"I completely forgot about our fight." Nina said.

"Well then Nina lets go then." Kyler said in reply to her.

"Yes sir." Nina responded.

"Those two are a good team." said Kidd.

"Maka." Kyler called out.

"Yes Kyler, do you need something?" Maka responded to him.

"Did you want to join me in the fight?" Kyler asked her.

"No thank you Kyler." Maka replied.

"Ok then I will be done here soon." Kyler said.

"OK!" Maka said with a smile.

"So are you two doing it or something?" asked Stein.

"WHAT?!" Maka responded slightly blushing at the fact that she and Kyler have been naughty. (If you know what I mean.)

"So you have?" Liz asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Maka replied.

"Crona let's finish him off. He still has that mark on his chest from our attack earlier." said Ragnarok.

"Nina." Kyler said.

"Kyler let's be careful fighting them." Nina said as she was transforming into her demon weapon form.

Kyler had an angry look when Ragnarok mentioned the wound that Crona had left him.

"You little bastard!" Kyler yelled.

"Kyler. It's time for Dark Soul Resonance." Nina said.

"Right." Kyler replied.

"DARK SOUL RESONANCE!" the two of them called out.

The cloud of dust covered the two as they readied their attack on Crona and Ragnarok.

"It's over." Kyler said as he realized Crona was right behind him.

"Screech Resonance." Crona and Ragnarok said.

"Crap." Kyler said as he fell to his knees.

Right when Crona and Ragnarok were about to finish Kyler off Nina turned back into her human form and yelled out, "STOP IT!"

"Leave my meister alone!" Nina cried out as tears filled her eyes.

"Finish her and the boy off Crona." Medusa called out to him.

"Yes Lady Medusa." Crona said as Spirit slashed through him.

"Not so fast." Spirit said to Crona.

"The black blood isn't fast enough, Crona retreat." Medusa called out.

"Kyler are you okay?" Nina cried out as tears rolled down her face.

"…" Kyler had no response.

"Kyler, wake up." Nina cried.

Nina started to cry when her meister wouldn't wake up.

"Don't worry Nina. He will be fine." Spirit said.

Nina was still crying as she saw Kyler laying in a pool of blood.

"Please be okay. Please. Please. PLEASE!" Nina said over and over again worried about Kyler.

"He will be just fine." Spirit said. "He has a link with you Nina. If Kyler dies then so do you."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"The two of you became linked the moment you used Dark Soul Resonance." Spirit replied.

"What is going on?" Kyler said as he was starting to open his eyes.

Just then Nina's face brightened up.

"Master!" she yelled out.

"Master?" Kyler replied.

"Whoops!" Nina responded to Kyler.

"Nina don't forget without you I am nothing with my power." Kyler said.

"Thank you Kyler." Nina replied.

"By the way, how did I get here?" Kyler asked.

"Well I brought you here." Spirit replied.

"Oh. Thank you sir." Kyler said to Spirit.

"You are getting married to my daughter so it is the least I could do." Spirit replied.

Well that is Chapters 1 and 2 completed! Boo-Yah! I finally got through them.

Chapter 3 is when things are going to get much more interesting.

"Kyler is someone joining your class at the college today?" Nina asked.

"Yes. We are getting a new student today." Kyler answered.

"Oh. What is their name?" Nina asked.

"His name is Jose Granados." Kyler replied while having a sad look on his face.

"Why do you look sad Kyler?" Nina asked.

"Well you see… the thing is… Jose is my brother." Kyler answered.

"Brother?" Maka cut in.

Kyler and Maka were married by this time.

"Yes dear. He is my little brother." Kyler replied to his wife.

**~At the DWMA~**

"Kid!" Jose shouted. "Is that you?"

"Oh. Mr. Granados, I expect my students to either call me Mr. Jones or Professor Jones." Kyler replied.

"You don't have to be an asshole, Professor Jones." Jose replied to Kyler's response.

"Maka," Kyler called out to his wife, "shall we have our new student introduce himself and his weapon?'

"Why not." Maka replied.

"OK," Kyler said, "Jose, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and please introduce your weapon too."

"My name is Jose Granados and this is my weapon Sharpshooter." Jose introduced himself to the class.

"Thank you Jose." Kyler said. "Now onto our lesson."

"Kyler," Maka said, "the subject is on how to use Soul Resonance today."

"Thank you." Kyler replied. "Jose and Sharpshooter, please come up to the front of the class once more."

"Ok…" Jose replied. 'Sharpshooter you ready boy?"

'Yes Master Jose.' Sharpshooter replied through the physic link that the two of them shared.

Sharpshooter is a special type of weapon. What I mean by that is that he is a dog that can only speak to two different people. The first person is his master of course, Jose. The second person is Lord Death.

"What is Sharpshooter's demon weapon form?" Maka asked Jose.

"How about I show you." Jose replied.

"OK, please do show us Jose." Kyler said.

'Sharpshooter, demon weapon form.' Jose said in the physic link. 'Turn into a Desert Eagle.'

'As you wish Master.' Sharpshooter replied.

Sharpshooter then turned into a Desert Eagle.

"So he is a Desert Eagle like Kidd's twin Desert Eagle's." Maka said.

"Maka, I think their not finished yet, I believe they can do more than that." Kyler said to his wife. "I mean look at them, how would it be possible to have another guy with a weapon that only transforms into a Desert Eagle?"

"Good point," Maka replied, "but what do you think they can do?"

"Well let's find out." Kyler replied. "Jose, let's have you and Sharpshooter face someone in this class."

"OK." Jose replied.

"Let's see how about Bobby and his weapon Kabuto face you two," Kyler said, "Let's go outside and see how it turns out."

"Yes sir," Bobby said, "Let's go Kabuto."

"Yes sir." Kabuto replied.

Kabuto is an interesting weapon, he is a different type of personality also. Not only does Kabuto know about Jose, but he can figure out anything about his opponent or opponents just by looking out their soul.

**~Outside~**

"Jose, I want you and Sharpshooter to try Soul Resonance." Kyler said.

"OK." Jose replied. 'Sharpshooter, let's resonate."

'Yes Master.' Sharpshooter replied.

"'Let's go Soul Resonance!'" Sharpshooter said through the link and Jose shouted out loud.

"Very nice you two, you did great on resonating." Maka said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Maka." Jose replied.

"Hey bro," Kyler said, "Great job resonating with Sharpshooter."

"Thanks kid." Jose replied.

"Bobby you're up next," Kyler said, "Resonate with Kabuto."

"Yes sir," Bobby replied, "Kabuto let's go."

"Yes Master," Kabuto replied, "I'm ready."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Bobby and Kabuto shouted.

"Very nice to you two as well." Maka said.

"Thank you ma'am." Bobby said.

"Great job Bobby and Kabuto." Kyler said.

"Thanks…" Bobby started to say but was quickly interrupted by Jose and Sharpshooter's attack.

"Damn, almost got him." Jose said to himself.

"Very nice Jose!" Kyler said. "So you want to call it a day?"

"No! Not yet." Bobby replied.

"Just give up already." Kyler said sighing.

"No, I can't give up. I just can't give up now." Bobby replied.

"So, may I finish this match?" Jose asked.

"Sure, go ahead and knock him out." Kyler said to Jose.

"OK." Jose said.

"Kyler, are you sure that Jose is the right one to have the Dark Soul Resonance?" Maka asked.

"Of course, after all Maka, he is my brother." Kyler replied.

"Then I'm happy for him." Maka said to Kyler.

"Maka…" Kyler said, "Should we tell Jose about us?"

"Not yet, let him get used to our school first." Maka replied.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Jose are you done with Bobby yet?" Kyler asked.

"Yes, he is out cold." Jose replied.

"Good Job!" Maka said cheerfully.

"So…" Jose said to Kyler, "Are you and Professor Albarn an item or what?"

Kyler and Maka looked at each other and Kyler started to blush. Maka was also beginning to blush, not as much as Kyler.

"Umm…" Kyler started, "Well…"

"No," Maka said, "Actually yes in a way."

"What does that mean?" Jose asked.

"What my wife is trying to s…" Kyler was about to answer.

"Wait, you two are married!?" Jose asked.

"Yes, we are married." Kyler replied. "By the way do you have a place to stay?"

At this point, Jose looked as confused as ever. Kyler looked at his wife for help to explain this better, but in reality he was on his own on this one.

**~At Kyler and Maka's Mansion~**

"So you and Maka." Jose said.

"Yup, we got married not too long ago." Kyler replied. "Two months together now."

"I invited some guests over for a party Kyler." Maka said.

**~Later at the party~**

"Hey Maka." Kyler said.

"Yes Kyler." Maka replied.

"Should we get Jose to meet the two Thompson sisters?" Kyler asked.

"Sure." Maka replied.

"Hey Jose." Kyler said.

"Whats up?" Jose replied.

"I want to introduce you to the Thompson sisters and their meister." Kyler said.

"OK…" Jose said.


	2. New Moments

**~Meanwhile Kid, Liz and Patty were announcing Jose's arrival and training~**

"Attention everybody!" Kid said in the microphone. "We will begin the show at 8:00 tonight."

"Thank you Kid." Kyler said. "It means a lot to me that you did that for me."

"No problem." Kid replied. "Besides I had to have the chance to set the time."

"So at 8:00 Jose will have plenty of time to meet everyone then." Kyler said to himself.

"Jose!" Kyler shouted. "Come here!"

"What is it kid?" Jose asked causing Kid to look over.

"They are it." Kyler said as he pointed to the Thompson sisters.

"I am Liz and this is my little sister Patti. Our meister is Lord Death's son Death the Kid." The older one said.

Liz is older than Patti, but she also has a smaller chest than Patti and is more scared of things than Patti. Patti may be younger than Liz, but she is scarier than Liz. Patti shows almost no fear; she also seems mentally-ill. Liz and Patti had a rough life before they met Kid. They are known as the Thompson sisters, and they were pretty much raised on the streets.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jose Granados and my weapon here is Sharpshooter." Jose said as he shook their hand.

"So what does your weapon turn into?" Liz asked Jose.

"Well Sharpshooter can turn into just about any gun I need him to be." Jose answered.

Patti was off doing her own thing, leaving Liz the chance to get to know Jose better.

"So I heard that you are Kyler's brother." Liz said.

"Yeah I am." Jose replied.

"So the teacher does have family other than Maka." Liz said to herself.

"Doesn't he ever mention his mom or anyone?" Jose asked.

"Not since the Kishin incident." Liz replied.

"What happened?" Jose asked.

"He lost his mother to the Kishin." Liz answered with a saddened expression on her face.

Jose was speechless because he knew that his best friend was gone.

"Not only did the Kishin take Kyler's mother, but it also took his sister from him too." Liz had told him also.

"That's the reason why he has changed so much since we saw each other the last time." Jose replied to Liz's comment.

"So what made you decide to join the DWMA?" Liz asked Jose.

"I thought that I would be able to see my brother again." Jose replied.

"But you didn't think that it would be anything like this did you?" Liz asked.

"No I didn't think he would be so different." Jose replied.

Kyler had gone through so many changes throughout the time that he moved with his family to Death City, but one change that destroyed the old Kyler was seeing the Kishin take the life of his mother and his sister. Kyler is trying to get his revenge for his mother and his sister who had been taken from him during his teen years. The one thing that made Jose confused was when Liz said Kyler lost one of his sisters. Kyler had a lot of brothers and sisters and when Jose was told that Kyler lost his sister to the Kishin he was curious which one that Liz was talking about.

"I guess Kyler really did change." Jose said.

"Jose, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyler asked.

"OK." Jose replied.

"So, how have you been Jose?" Kyler asked.

"Good, what about you?" Jose replied.

"I'm doing OK." Kyler answered. "The truth is I asked to speak with you because we have not spoken in a long time."

"Hey, is it true about mama and your sister?" Jose asked.

"Are you asking about their deaths, or are you asking if the Kishin really did kill them or not?" Kyler asked.

"I'm asking if they are really dead or not." Jose replied.

"Yes, they are dead because of the Kishin. He took them from me and I plan on taking my revenge on the son of a bitch." Kyler said.

"Damn kid you have changed." Jose said.

"Nina, have you met Jose yet?" Kyler asked his weapon.

"Who is Nina kid?" Jose asked.

"Nina is my devil weapon Jose." Kyler replied.

"I thought they were called demon weapons and not devil weapons." Jose said.

"Well Nina is a special case Jose." Kyler replied.

"What do you mean by that kid?" Jose asked.

"Nina is an actual devil weapon and I'll show you what I mean." Kyler replied.

"OK, I would like to seem her in weapon form." Jose said.

"Nina, would you please turn into your weapon form?" Kyler asked his weapon.

"Sure thing Master." Nina replied.

"See the Devil Star on the blade?" Kyler asked Jose.

"What the fuck!" Jose said.

"Are you really that surprised Jose?" Kyler asked.

"Yeah I am that surprised. By the way, when did you become a professor?" Jose asked.

"I became a professor when Maka and I graduated from the academy." Kyler replied.

"Oh so how long have you been married to Maka?" Jose asked.

"Well we got married two months ago." Kyler replied.

"How long have you been together before the wedding?" Jose asked.

"I believe it was about two or three years." Kyler replied.

"Damn kid you two have been together for a while now huh?" Jose asked.

"I guess we have now that you mention it." Kyler replied.

"Are you two having fun?" Maka and Liz asked while handing Kyler and Jose a drink.

"Well I guess I am now that I get to catch up with my little brother." Kyler said. "Maka did you want to dance?"

"Sure." Maka replied.

"I am having fun too." Jose said.

"Jose come here real fast." Kyler said.

"OK." Jose replied.

"You should ask Liz to dance." Kyler said.

"OK." Jose replied.

"Hey Maka you ready Dear?" Kyler asked.

"Yup." Maka replied.

Maka and Kyler went off dancing to a slow song.

"Um, Liz would you like to dance?" Jose asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Liz replied.

Liz and Jose went to dance to the slow song.

**~Meanwhile Kid and Patti are talking to Black*Star and Tsubaki~**

"Where is Liz, Kid?" Patti asked.

"She is dancing with Jose, Patti." Kid replied.

"They look so cute together." Tsubaki comments.

"Not as awesome as me though." Black*Star comments.

"So are you two having fun?" Kid asked.

"I sure am, Thank you very much for inviting Black*Star and me." Tsubaki replied.

"I hope Kyler and Maka are enjoying themselves." Black*Star comments.

"I'm sure they are." Kid said.

"Well we have to get the award ceremony started soon." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah I guess we do have to get started soon." Kid replied.

"Well then why don't we begin?" Kyler and Maka said together as they were walking up to join the group.


End file.
